Partners
by InsaneRussianBastard
Summary: Blaziken and Nikolai have been partners for a long time. Will they become more? Rated M for Cursing and eventual M/M relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by someone opening the shades to my room and saying, "rise and shine sleepyhead!" I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes to look at the clock. "What the hell Blaze? It's only 9:30." Blaze, the Blaziken, looked at me and said three words that made me instantly forgive him for waking me up so early. "I made waffles." I jumped up, pulled on a pair of jeans, and ran down the steps yelling, "WAFFLES!" When I made it to my kitchen I was not disappointed, I saw a plate piled with waffles on the table. I ran towards them only to watch as Blaze picked them up and held them over my head. I tried jumping for the plate but Blaze had a good 10 inches on me so I couldn't reach it. He looked at me and smiled, "You can't have waffles yet." I groaned, "Why not?" He tried not to laugh and said, "You didn't say please." I just looked at him. "Are you serious? You're holding my waffles hostage just because I didn't say please?" He nodded. I put up my hands in surrender. "Fine, can I please have my waffles?" He handed the plate of waffles to me but not before he stole one. "Hey!" Blaze just laughed and walked away saying, "I made 'em so I can eat 'em"

After I ate breakfast I got a shower and got changed into a clean pair of jeans and a AC/DC t-shirt. I was about to leave for the day but there was one problem. Blaze wasn't anywhere in sight. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "BLAZE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I heard a muffled thump and a soft string of curses before Blaze opened the door to our room and walked out rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Yea but you surprised me and I hit my head on one of your shelves." "Ouch" "Yea"

We were just laying in the middle of the park when I remembered something. "Hey Blaze, I heard that there is a tourtament type thing happening in town today. Wanna go?" Blaze sat up and shrugged. "I don't see why not. I haven't had a good battle in awhile so it might be fun." I jumped up and said, "Lets go! I'll race ya!"

Trying to race Blaze was a huge mistake. About halfway there I just gave up and sat down as I watched him literally run circles around me. He stopped and said "Lets just walk the rest of the way" I quickly agreed.

When we reached the town center I realized two things. 1. It wasn't a toutament it was a first person to defeat this certain trainer one on one wins a prize and 2. The prize was an all expense paid Ferry trip to the Johto region. I really wanted to win this. I turned to Blaze but before I could open my mouth he said, "Yes I want to do this. I've always wanted to visit the Johto region." I went to the guy running the thing and he signed me up and gave me a number. I was number 3. 'Must not be a lot of people up to the challenge' I thought. From watching the two battles before me I found out that the trainer had two very strong pokemon. He had a Steelix and a Venusaur. I smiled to myself 'This should actually be pretty easy. The only thing that kept others from winning is that the usually relied on a full pokemon team and not one pokemon' I thought 'Luckily I've only ever used Blaze so this should be fun.' Soon it was my turn to fight. The other trainer sent out his Steelix first. "Blaze use flamethrower!" I yelled the trainer quickly responded yelling "Steelix dodge and use tackle!" The Steelix was to bulky to dodge effectively so it charged through the fire at Blaze. I saw this coming and yelled "Blaze dodge and use sky uppercut!" Blaze gave a small nod and quickly sidestepped. Then as the Steelix turned around to face him Blaze got it right in the jaw with sky uppercut, sending the Steelix skidding along the ground on its back. When the dust cleared the Steelix was still on the ground, unconscious. The other trainer growled in frustration and returned the Steelix to its poke ball. "Go Venusaur!" He yelled. With that the second half of the battle started. After about five minutes of exchanged blows both the Venusaur and Blaze were looking a bit worse for wear. I knew that we only had one shot at ending this so I yelled, "Blaze finish him of with blast burn!" The other trainer sensing defeat yelled to his pokemon, "Venusaur dodge!" But since the Venusaur was tired he wasn't able to get out of the way of Blaze's attack quick enough and was hit head on by the attack. The other trainer returned his Venusaur to its poke ball. I walked over to him and said "Good battle, the name is Nikolai. Yours?" The other trainer didn't say anything back but instead he walked away grumbling something about a cheating Russian bastard. "Well that wasn't very sportsman like." I said to myself and Blaze. Blaze nodded. "Good job you won!" I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw the guy that was signed me up earlier holding a ticket. He handed me the ticket and said, "Don't worry 'bout your friend here" He said while motioning to Blaze, "Pokemon get on for free. The boat leaves from the docks here tomorrow at 10 so don't be late." I shook his hand and said thanks. All I could do was look at the ticket. I couldn't believe it I was going to Johto!

A/N- Good? Bad? So-So? Lemme know what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolai: INSANERUSSIANBASTARD DON'T OWN POKEMON! IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT YET READER YOU MUST BE INCREDIBLY DENSE!

Me: Holy Shit I think you just broke the Fourth Wall

Nikolai: Whatever just get on with the story

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS M RATED CONTENT NO LIKE NO READ

I was able to make it to the ferry without any major mishaps which surprised me because whenever I need to be somewhere the gods take a sudden dislike towards me and nothing goes my way. When Blaze and I arrived at the docks there was a sailor there to greet us. He handed us our room key, explained the rules of battling on the ship and told us it would take about three days to reach Johto. When we got to our room I noticed that it was a very big luxury room because it had a queen sized bed and a huge room space. I could probably fit twenty trainers in it with room to spare. Through a door directly across from the bed there was a bathroom with a shower in it. "Since I didn't get a shower before we left I'm going to get one now." Blaze announced. "Okay" I replied. As Blaze walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him I started to reminisce about our life together.

It all started back when I was about 10 years old. I received an egg from a pokemon contest in my hometown. Boy was I surprised when a Torchic hatched from that egg. I quickly named him Blaze due to the fact he almost set my house on fire the day he hatched. With the fire pokemon I started to enter contests an tournaments. Our friendship quickly grew. About 5 years went past in which Blaze evolved to a Combusken. I still remember when he evolved into a Blaziken.

It was one of those dark ominous nights you read about in a Stephen King novel. I was walking down the street with my Combusken when two idiots tried to jump me. The first one managed to get a solid hit in and I went sprawling back. I saw Combusken stand in front of me in a protective manner but idiot 1 and idiot 2 just laughed. Their mistake. The started to advance on me again when all of a sudden Combusken evolved into a Blaziken. He quickly dispatched the would be muggers and tied them to a pole with a piece of rope. He then turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" I said thanks and started to get up when we both realized that I could understand him. Apparently, over the course of the years our bond grew strong enough to the point where I could understand him. I've heard of things like that happening before but usually only with psychic types…

"Yo, Nikolai! You still there?" Blaze's voice brought me back from my memories. I answered back, "Yea I'm still here what do ya need?" Blaze just answered with a quick "Just come here." I did as told and saw my Blaziken in all his glory standing in front of me. I had trouble taking my eyes from him as I asked "So what do ya need?" "I need that soap over on the sink and I'll need the towel a couple of seconds after that" He answered. I shrugged and said "Okay." I grabbed the soap and handed it to him. As he was turning around so he could wash rinse and repeat I was able to see his full length. "Man, you make me feel inadequate." Blaze turned around to face me and asked what I meant. "Your dick is twice as big as mine! How can any self-respecting man not feel a bit inadequate while looking at the monster you call a dick?" As I was saying this I couldn't keep my eyes of his manhood. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' I thought. Blaze laughed and said, "Eh, compared to some pokemon I'm small so I guess its all a matter of perspective." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Small compared to what? A Wailord?" Blaze just shook his head. "Just give me that towel would ya?" I managed to give him the towel and leave the bathroom without any mention of his size down below. As I laid on the queen size bed I noticed that I was hard. 'What the hell?' I thought, 'I guess it doesn't surprise me that I might be gay, but he is my best friend for God's sake! I don't want to push him away from me…..' As I was searching through my troubled thoughts Blaze came out of the bathroom dry, but still hard as a rock. I did my best not to stare as he sat on the foot of the bed. He then decided to speak. "Listen Nikolai, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. You will probably hate me for it but I don't think its fair to leave you on the dark about this." "What is it Blaze? You know you can tell me anything." I honestly had no idea what he was so worried about. He knew he could tell me anything. "Well…" He began, "Nikolai, I'm gay." I just looked at him. He looked down at the floor and said, "Listen Nikolai. If you want me to leave just sa-" I cut him off with a kiss. I honestly had no idea what was going through my mind at that point but as I broke away from the kiss I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and noticed Blaze's rock hard erection. This time I had no doubt in my mind as I lowered my head until I was face to face with his dick. I carefully took his length into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. I could hear Blaze's moans and for some reason that made me want to go faster. I sped up and managed to get about half of his length into my mouth before I felt him tense up and cum right into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could but some still leaked from my mouth onto my chin. Blaze cleaned that bit up for me before capturing me in a kiss. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. I whispered back the same. We then laid on the bed in an embrace for about 15 minutes before Blaze got up and put the do not disturb thing on our outside door handle.

We didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

A/N well there's my first ever attempt at writing a lemon. Feedback please. Any tips for me to improve? Just lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

Nikolai: Again InsaneRussianBastard does not own pokemon if he did he'd be rich and not poor as shit.

Me: Hey!

I woke up in the arms of my partner turned lover. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still pretty early so I decided to get some more sleep. That is I would've if my cell phone didn't decide at that moment to start vibrating. I sighed and carefully extracted myself from Blaze's arms. 'Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason.' I thought as I retrieved my phone from the pocket of my jeans. I looked at the caller ID and it read: Tara. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Blaze to see if he was still asleep which he was. I quickly pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt then answered the call from one of my best friends. "Tara, long time no see." I whispered as I moved across the room and out the door. "Nikolai its good to talk to you to but why are you whispering?" She answered. I quietly shut the door and stood in the hallway. "Sorry bout that Blaze is still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up." I said now speaking at a normal volume. "Where are you calling from anyway?" She paused for a moment to say something over her shoulder to someone else then responded. "Oh I'm on the Sea Queen. It's going to Johto and it stopped at our hometown. I was gonna visit you but I wasn't feeling to well." I chuckled a bit and looked down the hall where I saw a woman about my age leaning against the wall. "And would you happen to currently be leaning against a wall?" The woman looked around quickly and either didn't recognize me or didn't think I was on the ship. "How did you know?" At this point I couldn't help it and just burst out laughing. The woman looked down the hall and finally put 2 and 2 together. I closed my phone and waited for the woman to reach me. When the woman reached me she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you to Tara….could you please let me go?" I managed to choke out. She grinned sheepishly before looking me up and down a couple of times. "Hmmm….messed up hair, happier than usual, actually said nice to see you…" She said. "Someone got laid." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You could tell all of that by looking at me?" She smiled and said, "So who was it with? Do I know her? What's her name?" I held up a hand to silence her. "First off" I began "It's not a she but a he, yes you know him and I don't think I'll tell you his name." She looked at me and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "Never took you as the gay type. Why won't you tell me?" I grinned sheepishly. "Ummm I'm kinda afraid of your reaction." She grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eye and said, "No matter who it is I will support your decision even if others do not. What are friends for anyway?" I grinned and said, "You'll never believe this but the person I love is…Blaze." "What about me?" Said Blaze from the doorway. Tara and I both jumped. "jeeze don't surprise us like that." I said as Blaze chuckled at our reactions. Tara then hugged Blaze tighter than she did to me. Blaze looked at me with a pleading look and mouthed 'Help me.' I just brought my hands up and shook my head. 'Sorry pal' I mouthed back. Tara took that moment to release Blaze from her death hug of doom. "So I heard you and Nikolai are more than partners now. Is that true?" Since Blaze knew Tara wouldn't understand him he chose another option. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me passionately. Neither one of us wanted to stop the kiss so we were like that for at least a minute before Tara "coughed" and said, "Okay guys I believe you. You don't have to show me everything you guy did last night" I could tell that she was trying not to do that very girlish aww thing so I turned to Blaze and told him, "I love you." He repeated the same back and pulled me in for another kiss. That was all it took to push Tara over the edge and she couldn't help but "awwwww" We broke the kiss and Blaze still had me in an embrace as we talked to Tara for another good hour. We noticed the sun starting to rise over the water and we stood there entranced by its beauty. "Well then guys I guess I'll see you to lovebirds later. I'm gonna go get a shower before breakfast." Tara said as she walked away. We said goodbye to her as Blaze and I walked back into our room. As he shut the door he looked at me. He didn't say a word but I knew what question was on his mind. "Ready for another round?"

A/N- Yay! I now have 2 reviewers I'm so happy. So guys lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolai: If InsaneRussianBastard owns pokemon he is not a communist bastard

Me: Hey that's not…oh wait yeah it is

A/N-Sorry for not updating sooner but between school, Japan, Rise Against's new album and a whole shitload of other stuff I couldn't update SO SORRY! And yes I realize that this is a small as shit chapter but don't worry I have a good reason for it and will explain at the end!

Thanks to Blaze I rarely saw outside our room aboard the ship not that I minded anyway, but sadly all good things must come to an end and we docked in Johto. When we got there Blaze, being the smart one of the two of us, decided to go see the professor that lived there. When we arrived at the professor's lab we introduced ourselves, and he introduce himself. 'Why are all the professors named after trees?' I thought as he led us to a containment chamber. He asked me to pick a pokemon and being the pyromaniac that I was I picked Cyndaquil. I let him out of his ball and he quickly took a position on top of my head. I thanked the Prof. and left, the Cyndaquil still on my head. From the looks Blaze was giving the poor thing I could tell he was jealous. I sighed. 'How in seven hells will I be able to deal with his possessiveness?' I thought as we walked down the forest road. "Blaze" I said turning to him. "Where do you want to go next?" He looked at the sky and said "I don't know….lets seep on it and I'll tell you in the morning." I agreed and we set up our tents. That night I laid there and looked at the night sky wondering about what life would have in store for my new pokemon and my lover and I.

A/N DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT! Okay don't worry I'm not ending the story I'm just not sure where to go with it….I have some ideas but anybody who has some is welcome to voice their opinion because you know what they say 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9.…ect. Heads are better than one!

I also will be starting another story this time however it'll be set in the Star Fox universe! Do a barrel roll!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hello Everybody I'm Back! Sorry for not updating sooner but a lot of shit has gone on in my life recently so I've been depressed and unable to write. But now I'm BACK! So get ready for the newest instalment of Partners!

I was awakened by the sound of engines. 'This is the last time I camp off of a main road' I thought. Blaze wrapped his arms around me and said "So those bikers woke you up to?" "Yea." I replied. I turned my head too look at Blaze and we began to kiss. We would've done a whole lot more if someone didn't decide to interupt us. "Hey look at these fags!" I heard a voice shout. 'Great' I thought 'Just what I needed. More trouble.' I pulled on my shirt and stood up. Blaze was right next to me. "listen we don't want any trouble." The man just said "I don't care what you want" His friends however seemed to agree with me. "Come on man just leave them alone." One of them said. That was followed by shouts of agreement. The man just kept on walking towards us. Blaze and I both started to walk towards him. Being the protective pokemon that he was, he took the lead. I was about to say something else to the man when all of the sudden he punched Blaze in the face sending him backwards. In the blink of an eye I was right in front of him with a revolver pointed right between his eyes. "Wha-what?" The man said. "Listen up punk" I said, my voice just above a whisper. "I'm usually an easy going guy but when you mess with my friends I WILL make your life a living hell. Since I'm in a good mood today I'll let you off easy. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?" "Uh…Uh…..The easy way?" The man said, his voice shaking. "Good choice now GO!" He ran towards his bike, hopped on and sped of. Blaze groaned and stood up. "I thought you were the submissive type." He said. I chuckled and said back to him, "Only in bed."

A/N-Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get this out to you so you guys didn't bite my head off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- HOLY FLAMING MOTOLOV COCKTAILS! I cant believe how long its been since I last updated…I hope this makes up for it

The first thing I realized was that I couldn't move. This was the telltale sign of a nightmare for me so I relaxed and cleared my mind. Once I was able to move I looked around and saw nothing but darkness, so I decided to sit down and wait for whatever ghoulish dream my mind had cooked up for me. What I wasn't expecting was a voice. The voice was deep and mysterious. "Welcome to my realm young one. You are the first to come that has been able to see past the shroud of fear this place puts on mortals." I looked up and saw glowing red eyes. "Fear isn't anything new to me. I just clear my mind and I see that there is no reason to fear." The eyes narrowed, "Hmmm…perhaps The Traveler was right. Maybe you can help me." I was surprised, not only was I being spoken to by a deity but it thought I could help it. "What is it you wish of me?" The being laughed, its laugh sounding like the roll of thunder. "Simple, give in to your demons but remember what you fight for." I was about to say something about giving in a long time ago but the voice interrupted me. "You may have given into most of your demons already, your insanity proves it, but there is one you haven't. You will meet it as soon as I am finished here. Now for your first 'mission' from me is to help a pokemon in need. I'd bring your knives if I were you." I nodded and said, "Lets do this shit" More thunder like laughter followed, then I woke in a cold sweat. After listening to the crickets chirp for a little bit I heard a faint cry for help. 'Showtime' I thought.

UNKNOWN POV

I trembled in fear as my trainer loomed over me gun in hand. My body was so sore from the beating he gave me, I knew I couldn't run. He's gonna kill me, I just know it. Summoning the courage and strength, I yelled out once more for help. For that I was pistol-whipped across the face. I lay there, tears falling from my eyes as he raised the gun. He smirked, I closed my eyes and waited for the end, but it never came. Instead of hearing a gunshot I heard the sound of metal striking metal and my trainer cursing in pain. I opened my eyes only to see another human with long dark hair standing there with a knife in his hand. My trainer reached for the fallen gun but the stranger threw another knife so fast I almost missed it. The knife embedded itself in my trainer's shoulder. Then he spoke, his voice dark, filled with hate and anger, "Why do you abuse the ones meant to be your friends? Why do you torment them and treat them like trash?" By that time my trainer looked as if he might shit his pants. I would've smiled at the sight but it hurt to much and I grimaced in pain. "Please have mercy." My trainer said. The stranger looked over at me and went through his pockets as if he was looking for something. "Nope." He said, "all out of mercy now, lets dance." What happened next can only be descried as a massacre. The stranger danced around my trainer making strikes so fast he couldn't hope to keep up with him. After five minutes of bloodshed my trainer collapsed and the stranger walked over to me. He gently poked and prodded me, asking if it hurt, examined the gash on my face, and flipped me over to look at my stomach. I watched as his eyes quickly surveyed the damage. His demeanor didn't change until he looked at my sex. His eyes became black as coal and he spit over in my unconscious trainer's direction. He then gently picked me up and asked me my name. I managed to say "Nightshade" before I passed out.


End file.
